Halftones used in the printing process are comprised of dots. Such dots are arranged in a pattern to form an image. Colors used in such dots are calibrated to a standard set of colors in a process called linearization. Through the act of repeated printings, a print device may become out of alignment resulting in a disruption of the expected print paper, such as streaking or splotching. There is a current need in the art for an improved means by which the printing device may be put back into alignment with the standard set of colors.
Accordingly, there is disclosed herein a method and/or system which overcomes the above referenced problems.